


Ice Queen

by theroseofhousestark



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Angst, Carlisle done messed up, F/M, Non-Vegetarian Esme, Romance, Royalty, Volturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroseofhousestark/pseuds/theroseofhousestark
Summary: Carlisle is too hasty in his advances towards Esme, and she runs off to a shocking place. When he chases after her months later, he is given an unpleasant surprise and finds out the consequences of waiting too long to apologize. One-shot. Previously posted on FFN.
Relationships: Aro/Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Kudos: 4





	Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to publish some of my older works over here in order to have a more complete archive. These stories are almost exactly the same as you would find on the other site save for small grammatical and structural edits; no content has been changed.
> 
> tl;dr these are mine from years ago, please be gentle
> 
> Brand new writing from me coming soon
> 
> As always, thank you for your support.  
> ~Joce

Carlisle couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Of course Esme would react that way to unwanted advances! Now he was in Volterra at the Volturi's palace to plead and apologize to his beloved Esme. He then saw a beautiful woman with shining caramel curls gliding along the hallway at the top of the marble staircase.

"Esme," he called. She turned to face him. Her eyes were the deepest red, which matched the ruby and diamond ring on her left hand.

"What is it, Doctor?" Her voice echoed down the stairs towards Carlisle, cold as ice.

"I came to apologize. Come back to me and Edward. We miss you." At this she laughed, a cruel, piercing laugh. Carlisle couldn't believe his eyes, which were full of Esme's regal form, her tall figure cloaked in a corseted pure black dress.

"What is it, love?" Aro stepped into the bright hallway, tilting Esme's chin up to brush his lips across her neck.

"We have a visitor." Her voice was full of distaste when she mentioned Carlisle. Aro turned towards Carlisle, wrapping his arm around Esme.

"Carlisle! How wonderful to see you, my friend. What brings you to my city?"

"Just playing tourist. I've been meaning to come to Italy for a while now. By the way, how is Sulpicia?" He had hit a nerve. Esme's eyes narrowed, and she growled softly under her breath. Aro laughed gently, pulling her closer to him.

"Did you not know? I was sure Alistair would be gloating to no end. Sulpicia ran off with him. I, however, could care less. I have my Esme." With that, he leaned down and pressed his lips briefly to hers. A flash of white-hot jealousy slashed through Carlisle. The ruby ring suddenly made sense. Esme was Aro's. She was his queen, much more powerful than the other wives had been. He was in love with her, much as Carlisle was. If Aro was the emperor of Volterra, then Esme was the empress.

"Will Heidi return soon, darling? I am beginning to get thirsty." Indeed, Esme's eyes were darkening around the edges.

"I believe so, dearest. Carlisle, will you be joining us?" Aro chuckled. He already knew that Carlisle would refuse.

"No, thank you. I must be going. Good day." As Carlisle turned towards the door, he saw Aro take Esme into his arms and kiss her passionately. Get over her, his thoughts told him. She is the Ice Queen now.

~~~

Epilogue

2 MONTHS LATER

"Esme is pregnant." Carlisle looked up from his work at Edward's words.

"That's not possible." Edward shrugged.

"There's a new Volturi member. She is able to turn vampires human." Carlisle couldn't bear the thought of Aro's child growing inside Esme. His precious Esme. No matter how much Carlisle wanted to get over her, he couldn't. He would be madly in love with Esme for all eternity.

3 weeks later, Carlisle Cullen received word that the heirs to Volterra had been born:

Hailley Elisha Volturi and Hayden Elijah Volturi.

Hailley has dark hair and hazel eyes, while Hayden has caramel curls and dark brown eyes. Esme's children. Each was half-her; half caring, gentle, beautiful Esme. Half-human, half-vampire.

Hailley and Hayden.

Esme's children.

**Author's Note:**

> I had considered writing a sequel focusing on Aro and Esme's children, but that would now require me to rewrite this as well. Esme being in the Volturi had always intrigued me, so I'm glad that I got something published now that I am no longer absorbed in the Twilight bubble.


End file.
